


Napping

by Malteser24



Series: Mundane Things [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Both Get Exhausted, Catarina Is A Sweetheart, Little One, M/M, Magnus And Alec As Parents, Parenthood, Still Fighting Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malteser24/pseuds/Malteser24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being parents and being important figures in Downworlder and Shadowhunter business, often proves to be tiring and exhausting for Alec and Magnus.</p><p>There's nothing wrong with a little nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napping

**Author's Note:**

> Engaged + with child. What I imagined their life to be like before 'Born To Endless Night' was released.

There are many times, many occasions, where Alec finds himself heavy-limbed and lethargic after a demon-hunting escapade, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed, with Chairman Meow at his feet and Magnus cuddled close.

Much the same, there are nights where Magnus comes home after a near-traumatising Clave meeting, or a painfully annoying client, and wishes for nothing else but to shut himself in his bedroom with Alec, to just let go of everything and  _enjoy_ himself, to revel in the pleasures of his life.

And, when you add another variable in the form of an adorable bundle of warlock baby, they're both bound to be more exhausted than usual.

* * *

Alec never knew parenthood could be so hard.

He knew it took a fair amount of work and a lot of patience to look after a child - he practically raised Isabelle through her teenage years, and Jace when he came along, and he babysitted Max every time he was brought to New York with their parents - but he'd never realised what it took to look after a baby, full-time.

And it's not that he regrets anything - he promised Catarina, all those months ago, that he would look after the newborn, and he meant it, in the same way the he meant it when he promised Magnus forever. He loves their child, with his whole heart. Raphael Maxwell Lightwood-Bane is one of the best things that has ever happened to him.

It's just that, looking after him, on top of the Shadowhunter business that he gets roped into no matter how hard Jace and Isabelle and Clary try to keep him out of it, and his attempts at closing the divide between Nephilim and Downworlders - it all takes a weighted toll.

And Magnus, Raziel bless his sweet heart, takes over from Alec more times than either can count, and still accepts clients and attends Clave sessions. Even Isabelle and Jace and Clary offer to look after their child if they're able, but their lives are as busy as Alec's.

Alec just gets a little tired every now and then, that's all.

* * *

"Good morning, sweet." Alec says to his son, who replies with a cheerful, baby giggle.

"You're awfully bright this morning," He continues. "Must be that good sleep you just had."

Raphael had slept through the night before, only waking up once; something that was greatly appreciated by both Alec and Magnus.

"We can't really complain too much." Magnus points out, walking in from the bathroom and resting against the wall next to the crib, arms folded.

"He is the most complacent baby I've ever met."

"And you've met a lot of babies?" Alec asks, the urge too strong to resist.

Magnus glares in that way that means he knows Alec is kidding, and shakes his head.

"I prefer company of a slightly more mature age, as it so happens, so  _no_ I have not spent a lot of time fraternising with newborns."

Alec smiles, lifting Raphael up into his arms, and Magnus' heart glows fondly at the sight. They make their way to the kitchen in comfortable silence.

"Do you have any meetings today?" Alec asks, settling his son into his high chair. Raphael smiles and taps the tray with his small blue fists.

"No, unless a werewolf attacks a vampire in front of a mundane, of course." Magnus answers, smirking as he hands Alec a baby food jar.

"I should learn to not be surprised by the things you do anymore." Alec says, taking the jar with a grateful smile.

Magnus only shrugs. "Some might say I can read your mind."

"Then what am I thinking?" Alec asks, twisting his torso to face his fiancé.

Raphael laughs and claps his hands, the fact that he doesn't really know what's going on, not seeming to bother him much.

"That you really want to kiss me right now?" Magnus declares as he steps closer to Alec.

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely." Magnus replies, and then he's kissing Alec, hands stroking his cheeks, gripping his waist, and Alec feels himself letting go of reality, uncaring if it slips away.

Then Raphael whines, annoyed at Alec's attention being drawn elsewhere, and reality comes knocking impatiently.

"I love you." Alec says to Magnus, pulling away with a soft smile. Magnus returns the sentiments, joy flooding his veins.

"And I love you too, my little darling boy." He tells Raphael, who grins and giggles in response.

Magnus looks at his little family fondly, and wonders how on earth  _he_ , son of Asmodeous, managed to get so lucky.

* * *

After breakfast, which is really more like brunch - during which Alec and Magnus eat a few pieces of toast, grateful that Raphael's patience allows them to - Alec gets a call from his sister, and he doesn't even need to hear the problem to know what's happened.

"Let me guess, your wondrous expertise and stealthy hunting ability is desperately required?" Magnus says, once Alec hangs up his phone.

"A group of Ravener demons have appeared in central Manhattan, and they're starting to attract attention from the mundanes - at the moment it's not too much of a problem, but it would be better if it didn't escalate."

Magnus nods from his spot on the couch, legs outstretched, Raphael coddled in his arms, Chairman Meow suspiciously close to his head.

"I understand darling. Not to worry, I will hold down the fort, so the saying goes. I'm sure Raphael and I will be perfectly fine without your protection for a few hours."

Chairman meows into Magnus' ear, a sound strangely not unlike a human whine of annoyance.

"And of course, the Chairman will be here too. Mustn't forget."

Alec smiles apologetically and places a warm kiss on Magnus' head.

"I'm sorry, I know this is really inconvenient - "

"Alexander, it's fine." Magnus assures his fiancé. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I began dating you, and if I wasn't prepared for situations like this - I wouldn't have adopted a baby with you, and I most certainly wouldn't have accepted your proposal."

Magnus grins and it's bright and happy and possibly a little bit charming.

"Obviously all those things happened. Just, promise me you'll come back in one piece, safe and unharmed if possible."

Alec leans down and kisses Magnus, conveying all the whole-hearted, unconditional love he feels, and then he kisses Raphael's forehead softly, so as not to wake him - knowing that if he woke up, he wouldn't go back to sleep for a few hours at least, which would consequently affect his sleep at night.

"I promise I'll try my best." He replies, and Magnus nods, knowing it's the best he'll get.

"If you get home early enough, we should have a casual, movie night in. I'm sure we can get Raphael to sleep, or at the least content and settled." Magnus suggests, his voice raising slightly for Alec to hear as he enters their bedroom.

"That sounds really good." Alec replies, honest as always, his voice carrying out into the flat.

Five minutes later, Alec's weapons are strapped to his gear, quiver slung over his back and bow resting against his shoulder blade. Freshly applied runes are stark against his light skin - the fitting picture of a deadly trained Shadowhunter.

_Lucifer help the demons who dared enter New York._

"I'll see you as soon as I can." Alec says, heading towards the door.

"Don't forget to call me, if you need me, or anything happens." Magus reminds him.

"What about Raph?" Alec asks, hand on the door knob.

"I'll figure something out."

"I love you." Alec says, before shutting the door behind him.

 _"Aku cinta kamu._ Always." Magnus says, his voice reaching only Raphael and Chairman's ears.

Magnus hopes, prays to whoever's actually listening to a warlock like him, that Alec's returned safely, and that the other Shadowhunters fighting alongside him don't receive much harm.

* * *

Someone must be shining down on Magnus - so he believes - because Alec comes home just as the bright golden sun's setting in the sky, sinking into the horizon behind towering sparkly skyscrapers and historic buildings.

Magnus doesn't hear the heavy thud of Alec's bulky boots stomping up the stairs. He's too preoccupied trying to entertain Raphael, and therefore keeping him from crawling out of Magnus' grasp and towards Chairman Meow, whose tail he has a strange fascination with. He doesn't even notice the door has been opened until it's shut again.

"Alexander?" Magnus calls, both hands trying to keep hold of Raphael without hurting him.

"Yep. That's me." Alec says, a little drily and sarcastically, a tell-tale sign that this particular day's work has been tiring and exhausting.

"Is everything alright, my love?" Magnus inquires, scooping Raphael up in his arms whilst being meticulously careful not to hurt or drop him.

"Yeah, I'm just -" Alec's voice drops off, and when Magnus walks into the kitchen, he discovers the reason why.

"Tired?" Magnus prompts, not bothering to even attempt to hide the grin that spreads wide.

"No, I'm..." Alec pauses as he yawns again, and Magnus tries not to appear  _too_ smug, really he does.

"Maybe a little bit tired." Alec admits, a little sheepishly.

"Early night, then?" Magnus suggests, shifting Raphael so he rests on his left hip.

Their son gasps a yawn of his own, tiny bunched lilac fists coming up to rub at his eyes. Seeing this, Magnus lets out a low chuckle.

"For all of us, so it seems." He says, fondly.

Alec shakes his head.

"It'll be fine." He says. " _I'll_ be fine. We can put Raphael to sleep, and watch a movie, together, just like you said."

Magnus starts to protest but Alec cuts him off.

"I'm sure I can stay awake. After all, we don't have a coffee machine for no good reason." He points out, and Magnus knows there's simply no point in arguing, so he doesn't.

"If that's what you want," Magnus says. "Then that's what we'll do. Just go and rest on the couch, and I'll make you coffee after I put Raphael to bed."

Alec nods, walking over to press a kiss on Raphael's forehead.

"Goodnight, my sweet." He tells him, before kissing Magnus too, because he loves him, but also because it serves as re-affirmation that he's home, he's safe, and that everything's okay.

Magnus kisses back, understanding completely, and also requiring the same confirmation that the love of his life is still with him.

* * *

Magnus puts Raphael to bed, tucking him in and leaving a gentle kiss on the top of his head. He sighs and curls up, and within minutes he's fast asleep - the picture of an angel despite his demon mark.

Magnus thinks, absently, that perhaps Raphael is more human than  _he_ is, as human as Magnus strives to be.

When he returns to the lounge-room, it isn't to find his beloved fiancé settled on the couch, watching the TV or even just waiting for Magnus' return.

Certainly, his dear fiancé  _is_ settled on the couch, but the TV is off, and there are light snores coming from the no-doubt sleeping figure.

"Oh, my dearest Alec," Magnus says, stepping closer. He snaps a thick blanket from somewhere into his hands.

"It should be tiring how often I am right, but it's not."

He lays the blanket over Alec, covering him in warmth from toes to neck, and places a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, darling, and may your dreams be the sweetest."

A slow smile spreads on Alec's passive face, and Magnus smiles a matching one, in complete adoration for his beloved. He's unbelievably delighted to have his fiancé back home, safe and sound, and although he knows that tonight was lucky, and there's still the possibility of future demon-hunts where Alec could get seriously hurt - for right now, he's there and he's okay, and that's all Magnus is happy to focus on.

"I love you, Alexander." He whispers into Alec's hair as he places another kiss. "Forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> (I know I'm a little - lot - late but) CONGRATULATIONS TO OUR DARLINGS MAGNUS AND ALEC, MY SON, FOR BECOMING PARENTS AND EVEN MORE CONGRATS ON THEIR ENGAGEMENT.
> 
> I'm actually so happy for them guys, you wouldn't believe how much I squealed and cried when I found out. 
> 
> I am always free to talk about them with anyone who wants to, btw.


End file.
